


the importance of purple shampoo

by iwasraisedtokeepquiet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MSBY, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, atsumu's aware he had piss-yellow hair back in high school, kiyoomi doesn't want to think about it right now, they pet each other's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet
Summary: some hair talk and hair petting i guess
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	the importance of purple shampoo

"Your hair's a lot softer than back in high school."

It took a beat and the slight movement of Atsumu's head, where it's perched on the back of the couch, for Kiyoomi to realize not only what he said but also that he's been running his hand mindlessly through Atsumu's hair for who knows how long, as they watch some movie on Netflix while they wait for Bokuto and Hinata so they can go get dinner.

"Oh, sorry," he carefully lifts his hand so as to not pull out any hair.

"Hmm, no," Atsumu whines, reaching for his arm to stop him from pulling away, "Keep it, feels good."

Atsumu scoots closer to make up for the gap Kiyoomi's hand wasn't able to take back from all the movement. Tentatively, Kiyoomi gently lays his hand on top of Atsumu's head and starts carding it through the soft blond strands again.

"Got it done professionally," Atsumu starts, humming in satisfaction as Kiyoomi gives scritches on the right side of his head. "D'you remember that time you watched our game in Tokyo in my first year? And I grew my hair out?"

"Yes, and you had to dye it to match the color of your roots." Kiyoomi moves closer in time to catch Atsumu's head with his shoulder as it slowly slides down the sofa.

"But I can't find any so the colors were slightly off— Omi-kun, please, more scritches there."

Kiyoomi clicked his tongue but continued with his ministrations, although he can't help but think back fondly on the memory of him rushing out of his last class for the day to not miss his train.

"It took about a week for Inu-san to have had enough of it. Then he cornered me one time after practice and insisted me to go to his hairstylist to get it fixed, you know how he is."

"Very much so—,” he pauses when Atsumu suddenly sits up and takes a throw pillow to put on his lap. Kiyoomi was about to protest but he just rolled his eyes at the pleading look on Atsumu’s face.

Sniggering as he goes, Atsumu lays on the pillow promptly closing his eyes. He makes a rather satisfied noise when Kiyoomi reaches out with his left hand to continue running his hand through his hair.

Kiyoomi’s been asking himself what he’s doing with every pass of his hand, thinking back on the other instances this past few weeks when he’s exchanged casual touches like this with his teammate.

Granted they’ve known each other for nearly a decade now, been teammates for over a year, and maybe because they’re on the same batch in high school that he’s closer to him than say, Hinata-kun or Bokuto-san.

But does it really warrant this much contact? With such ease? When Motoya himself would have to fight tooth and nail to even sleep on the same bed as him?

Kiyoomi really doesn’t want to follow that line of questioning right now so he clears his throat and continues busying his hands.

“Have you always dyed it yourself back then?"

"Yeah, Samu and I dyed each other’s hair, which explains why it’s piss-yellow now that I know better and am aware of the importance of purple shampoo.”

“It was a lot worse before than now,” Kiyoomi agrees.

“Hey! Are you saying it’s still bad?” He opens his eyes in protest.

“No, you’re alright.”

“Just ‘alright’?” Atsumu teases but gets back to whining when Kiyoomi raises his hand. “No! Comeback!”

With another hum of satisfaction, they were quiet for a couple of minutes before Atsumu runs his stupid mouth again.

“Has your hair always been curly— Ah!” Atsumu’s hand flies to his forehead after Kiyoomi flicks it.

“What do you think?”

“Was just asking,” Atsumu grumbles in reply.

Kiyoomi lightly swats at Atsumu’s hand away to soothe the area himself, then traces his fingers on Atsumu’s hairline. Atsumu once again closes his eyes and reaches out towards Kiyoomi’s head.

“Hmm, I love your curls, Omi-omi,” he declares, his hand hovering before Kiyoomi leans into the touch.

They continue to pet each other’s heads like the idiots they are and eventually fall asleep. That’s how Bokuto and Hinata found them almost an hour after their set meeting time to go grab dinner.

Bokkun takes a picture of them, hands still buried in each other’s hair, which will surface a month after. Which also instigates the train of thought Kiyoomi has alluded from that day. Which when resolved, led to more hair petting with the addition of making out every chance they get.

**Author's Note:**

> i was lazy with editing my long overdue atsuhina au and was so bored with our current task at work and i wanted to write something again so i went and use the otp prompt generator hehe
> 
> [Twitter Link](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1349822550398812164)


End file.
